The princess without a crown
by Hope6
Summary: Malon learns about the marriage of Link and Zelda and she thinks about it. Feedbacks are REALLY appreciated !


Author's notes: Well, another angsty fic from me. But this time it is not from Zelda's point of view, it's from Malon. I think some parts of this fic really sucks ( like when she's talking to Link ) and some other parts that are alright. I think I'm better with Zelda's point of view. But I will try Link's too ! ^^ English is not my first language so please don't beat me to hard... 

Disclaimer: I'm sure you think I own Zelda. I really does !!!   
  
  


I heard the news today on the market… They're finally getting married. Everybody are happy for them, after all our beloved princess and the Hero of Time finally admitting their love for each other, so why can't I be ? Sure, I loved him, but it wasn't like I wasn't expecting this marriage. It was meant to be. Whatever I could have done wouldn't have stop this romance. It was inevitable and I've always knew it. In fact I have prepared myself for such an eventuality, so why does it hurt that much ? 

I closed my eyes, I can't cry for him. I've cried enough, I don't have any tears left in all my body. I mustn't cry for him, for their love… Anyway he's going to come soon, to announce me the good new face to face with, I know, this cute smile he only shows when he's happy. I don't want him to see me like this, like an hopeless little girl. Damn, I can't fight my tears they just can't seem to stop falling. 

If only he hasn't meet Zelda maybe he would love me… If only he hasn't meet her he would me… He would have come to me on his horse, and sweep me off of the ground. I would have be a princess, maybe a princess without a crown, but still a princess for him. But that wasn't meant to be, because he met HER ! 

Oh I need to stop it, I know it's not her fault if she's all I will never be… She's rich, intelligent, beautiful… I'm nothing compared to her. Link needed a extraordinary girl like Zelda, me, I'm just a normal girl. I should already be glad he glanced at me one time, looked at me, maybe not with love but with friendship in his eyes. I've always hoped for a knight in a shining armor, but it seems they're only reserved for the pretty princesses. 

Damn ! I wish I never knew him ! I wish he has never come to my ranch ! I wish I have never seen his lovely face ! 

But then, I would wish I have knew love… 

He should be coming soon now. What I will do to hide my grief ? Nothing, I guess emotions cannot be controlled. 

'' Hi Malon ! How are you ? '' 

There he is, grinning ears to ears with his sweet smile. I turned his back, don't want him to see my tears. It would sadden him. 

'' Do you know the good new ? Me and Zelda are getting married, tomorrow. '' I've failed at getting prepared again… I fall down to my knees. I shouldn't have done this, now that I look in his eyes I can clearly see the sadness. I never wanted to do that to him. He know why I am crying and it hurt him more. 

'' I'm so happy for you… I knew you always wanted this. See, these are tears of joy for you, my best friend… '' That's a big fat lie, but it seemed to work. I don't expect him to believe this, but at least to make him feel more secured, to see that I respect his choices even if it break my heart. 

'' Thanks… I hope to see you at the wedding. '' Then he has quit the ranch, leaving me crying on the floor. He has seemed to hesitate before going rejoin his Zelda. I guess he didn't knew what to say or do. He never was good with feelings and he will never be… I don't think he's going to return to me soon, if he does. I've scared him with the emotions and love I has for him. He don't want to make me sad, but whatever he'll do I will always be. He fell hopeless in this situation. 

It doesn't matter, I always ended up hurt in the end… We pushed each other far away, till there was a space between us that could never be filled again. You pushed me far with your love with Zelda and I've pushed you far with my feelings… Now the only thing we still has in common his the melancholy and the nostalgia of our relationship. And even there it is different from one another… 

So goodbye my little Link, because I know it was the last chance I had to be with you and I blew it off…   
So goodbye my little Link… I will try to forget you, but I think I never will, but I hope you will because I don't want to make you sad.   
  



End file.
